Daddy's Little Lab Rats
by daphrose
Summary: Crying episodes in the middle of the night, a hundred messes and broken inventions, arguments that make a rock concert sound quiet; raising kids can be so difficult! Especially when those kids are bionic super-humans. What did Donald get himself into? (A bunch of one-shots about the Lab Rats as kids.)
1. Tears in the Night

**Hello fans of fluffiness! This is a little idea I've had for a while. Now, I've got quite a few other projects that I'm working on right now (namely I'm a Monster and Just Another Girl) but I really wanted to write some fluffy family stuff, so I did. This will be a whole bunch of one-shots about the lab rats as kids. There will be a lot of Donald in it, but there will be plenty of stuff focusing on the kids as well.**

**The updates for this story will be sporadic and the waits between chapters will most likely be long. Honestly I wrote this chapter because I wanted to take a break from the more intense stuff I was writing in my other stories. So I'll update this every now and then when I get inspired to do so, but I can't tell you precisely when those updates will be. Most definitely not as often as my other stories.**

**Real quick I wanted to give a shout-out to scribbler123 and their awesome story "Because Family Matters." If you haven't read it yet you are missing out. Go check it out once you're done here!**

**Anyway, ENJOY! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Tears in the Night * * ***

* * *

Crying. Screaming. Moaning.

The crying and screaming were coming from below. The moaning was coming from Donald Davenport. The young tech mogul rolled over in his bed and glanced at the clock. _3:23. _In the morning.

Donald shoved a pillow over his face, hoping to drown out the noise. It didn't work. "How can they be this loud from two floors below me?" he mumbled sleepily as he got out of bed.

Somehow Donald managed to drag himself down the stairs and to the elevator. On the ride down to the lab he nearly fell asleep while leaning on the wall. But the screams and cries echoing through the elevator shaft quickly jerked him awake.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The sounds of desperate sobbing coupled with terrified shrieks became immensely louder. Donald reflexively covered his ears and moaned again. He walked further into the lab and saw the source of all the noise.

A young toddler was on the floor, cuddling her baby brother. The girl was sobbing and screaming all at once. Another toddler – a male – was standing above them, attempting to make reassuring noises, which for him meant screaming over his siblings. The baby boy was wailing at the top of his lungs.

"QUIET!" Donald shouted. All but the youngest stopped their howling and looked up at him. Donald reached down and picked up the baby from the girl. He held the young bundle awkwardly in his arms, trying to remember everything his baby-care books had taught him.

"Shh, Chase," he mumbled quietly. The baby calmed down just a little. Donald stroked the little bit of hair that the thirteen-month-old had. Chase finally gulped and became silent. Donald sighed with relief and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Chase gurgled happily and his eyelids began to droop.

Suddenly Donald felt someone tugging on his the leg of his pants. He looked down to see the oldest boy staring up at him. "Is 'e 'kay, Dee?" the three-year-old asked. Donald involuntarily quirked an eyebrow. The nickname "Dee" had come about since the young kids couldn't say "Donald" or "Davenport." It was taking Donald quite some time to get used to it.

"He's fine, Adam," Donald reassured the boy. The twenty-five year old dropped to his knees and showed Adam the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Why 'e cryin' den?" the girl asked, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Because that's what babies do, Bree," Donald explained gently.

"So 'e's 'kay?" Bree asked quietly.

"Yes, don't worry," Donald assured her. "Look, he's even falling asleep."

Sure enough Chase let out a tiny yawn, eliciting an "aww!" from his sister. His eyelids closed and soon his breathing became a bit heavier. Adam and Bree both smiled, happy their younger brother was okay.

"Alright, everyone back in your capsules," Donald instructed. "Time to go back to sleep."

"Aww!" the toddlers groaned.

"Hey, if Chase can sleep, then you guys can too. Come on, get in." Donald herded the children to their capsules. Bree picked up her teddy bear off the floor of her capsule and Adam grabbed the green blanket off of his. They both leaned on the walls of their capsules a little and soon feel fast asleep.

Donald gently lay Chase down on the floor of his capsule. It was padded with many blankets and a few stuffed animals. Since Chase wasn't old enough to stay standing while he was asleep, he just slept on the ground. Donald patted the blankets and tried to make it as cozy as possible.

"Maybe it's not the best," Donald muttered. "But surely it's not _that _bad."

Chase stretched a little and clutched a small stuffed rabbit in his hands. He yawned again and curled up into a little ball. Donald couldn't help but smile at this as he closed the door to the capsule.

It had only been a month since Donald had stumbled upon three young children in his brother's lab. It had only been a month since Donald kicked his brother out of Davenport Industries for conducting illegal and immoral experiments. It had only been one month since Donald had last seen his brother. And he already missed him.

"Why'd he have to do this at all?" Donald muttered quietly. "I mean, putting our bionic research into humans? Who _does _that?"

His own mention of the bionic research reminded Donald of his current plight. He knew that the kids had bionics, controlled by a microchip implant in their necks. He just couldn't figure out how they worked.

Donald pulled up more scans of the children on his cyberdesk. He could clearly see how the bionics were integrated into their nervous systems, but how they could be activated and what they did was still a mystery to him. So far none of the kids had shown any signs of possessing super-human powers. Perhaps when they got a little older Donald would know.

Suddenly Donald heard a small sigh. He turned to see Bree pressing her nose against the glass of her capsule. Her gaze was fixed on her younger brother.

"You _sure '_e's 'kay, Dee?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, Bree, he's completely okay," Donald said.

"'Omise?" the girl said.

"What?"

Bree pushed open her capsule and approached the man. She looked up at him confidently and held out her pinky. "'Omise?" she repeated.

Donald gave a slight grin and kneeled down next to the girl. He intertwined his pinky with hers. "Promise," he assured her. "Why are you so worried about Chase?"

Bree pondered this for a moment before answering, "Well, I dunno. It jus' 'cares me. Ma-ks me tink 'ometing's 'ong." The two year old placed her hand on Donald's knee and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Have you ever cried?" Donald asked quietly. He couldn't think of a better way to explain it to her.

Bree nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, lot's 'fore," Bree said. "'Ack in our old 'ome too."

Donald bit his lip and wondered if the kids would ever forget about their "old home." Only time would tell. "Yes, you have cried," Donald continued. "Why?"

"Well, uh," Bree said slowly. She put a finger in her mouth and squinted. "'Cause I didn't 'ow what ta do!"

"Exactly," the young man said. "Chase doesn't know how to talk yet, so the only way he can 'talk' is by crying. He was tired, that's all."

"So 'e's 'kay?" Bree repeated once more.

"Perfectly fine," Donald said. He patted the young girl on the head and she giggled.

"And you ma-k sure 'e's always 'ine, 'ight Dee?"

"Yes," Donald said quietly. "I'll take care of all of you."

"Good!" Bree exclaimed before heading back into her capsule. As she shut the door she added, "And don't 'orget, you 'omised." With that she drifted off to sleep.

In spite of himself, Donald smiled. He glanced at the three sleeping children in their capsules. Their innocent expressions, their tired faces, their youthful features . . . Donald wondered how Douglas could've even _considered _making them into cybersoldiers. These children were so naïve and blameless, yet Douglas's plans would've quickly destroyed all of that.

The young man sighed and decided it was best not to think about what his brother would have done. Adam, Bree, and Chase were here now. Donald would figure out how their bionics worked. Perhaps when he did, maybe then he would be able to make them into heroes. Maybe they could save the world, not jeopardize it.

For now, however, all Donald wanted to do was sleep. He headed back upstairs and collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously. For one hour he slept in perfect peace.

Suddenly a wail resounded through the house. Donald opened his eyes and groaned.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? I know how much we Lab Rats fans love the family fluff. :3 Surely I'm not the only one! I hope you guys could understand what Bree was saying. She's only two, so it was a bit difficult writing her speech.**

**If you guys have any ideas for something you want to see, go ahead and tell me! Leave any ideas in the reviews or PM me if you'd like. My only stipulation (love that word!) is that it has to be **_**before **_**Leo discovered them. So sometime when they're younger. If I use your idea I will most definitely credit you.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review/follow/favorite if you liked it! See you all again whenever I update. Bye!**


	2. The Powers of the Children

**Well hello guys! Look who finally decided to update. I told you that the chapters would be sporadic, but hopefully it was worth the wait.**

**Thank you for the eighteen reviews, guys! Wow! That's incredible! I appreciate it! Y'all wanted to see the kids get their powers. Don't worry, I planned that from the start! Two of the lab rats use abilities in this chapter. And we get cute brother-sister typical fighting stuff.**

**Also, I realized that this is my tenth story on fanfiction. Woo! Party time! XD**

**Enjoy everybody! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * The Powers of the Children * * ***

* * *

Donald Davenport sat hunched over his desk. He looked over the files again and again, a smile slowly overtaking his face. After nearly a year of work he was finally unlocking the mysteries of the bionics! Donald knew he could outsmart Douglas.

_Crash._

"Uh oh," a child's voice whimpered.

Donald sighed and rubbed his temples. "Not again," he muttered to himself. "Bree!"

The tech mogul rushed around the corner into the main part of the lab. The sight awaiting him was no surprise. Three year old Bree stood in the center of the room, her fingers in her mouth and a guilty look on her face. Four year old Adam stood near the cyberdesk, his hands on his hips as he glared at his sister. Two year old Chase was in one of the chairs by the console. His was clutching his stuffed rabbit and he had a bored expression. By Bree's feet was a toy airplane; a completely demolished toy airplane. The wood and metal parts had broken into several pieces and were strewn across the lab.

"Davenport just got that for me!" Adam screeched, stomping his foot. "Bree-eeee!" Adam's voice became high-pitched as he wailed his sister's name.

"Sorry!" Bree sobbed. "Adee, I sorry!"

"Davenport, Bree broke it!" Adam cried. "Look, she _broke _it!" The four year old had tears in his eyes.

"Adam, Adam, shh!" Donald insisted. He dropped awkwardly to one knee and beckoned for the boy to come to him. Adam complied, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'll get you another one," Donald assured the boy.

"Y-you will?" Adam asked, his lip quivering. "B-but it doesn't matter. _She _will just break it again!"

"No Adee!" Bree cried. "I won't! I be careful! Please, I sorry! I _sorry!"_

"Bree, calm down," Donald said. "We'll get Adam another airplane and I'm _sure _you'll be more careful this time, right?"

"Yes," Bree sniffled.

"Good," Donald said. "Adam, Bree said she's sorry. I think that maybe you should forgive her."

"Do I havta?" Adam huffed, folding his arms across his chest and glowering.

"Yes," Donald said simply.

"Fine!" Adam groaned. "I _forgive _you, Bree."

"Yay!" Bree cheered, clapping her hands. She skipped off to play with the dolls Donald had bought her last week.

"But I'll still get revenge," Adam muttered, rubbing his hands together and grinning devilishly.

"What?" Donald asked sharply.

The four year old turned and gazed up at his surrogate father. "I'm gonna get her back," Adam said plainly.

"Adam, I don't think –"

"I got a bug!"

"A what?"

"A bug. Bree hates bugs. Last week she found a cockroach and she screamed. But I caught another cockroach yesterday and I'm gonna scare her with it."

Donald supposed that the correct thing to the do would be to tell Adam not to scare his sister. But somewhere deep inside his immature side really wanted to see the three year old's reaction. "Just be quiet," Donald said with a shrug.

Adam sneaked away, presumably to get his bug. Donald turned to go back to his work, but was suddenly reminded of the youngest child. The tech mogul turned to study Chase. The two year old had remained in the chair the whole time. His right thumb was in his mouth and he held his stuffed rabbit under his arm. He hadn't made a sound during all of the wailing of his siblings. Even now he was silent as he stared at Donald with a captivating gaze.

The man crouched down besides Chase and whispered, "According to my files, you have super-intelligence." Chase blinked once but otherwise didn't move. "It's a little hard to believe considering you haven't even talked yet. Should I be concerned about that? Anything, Chase?"

The young boy took his thumb out his mouth and grinned. But as he had for the entire year Donald had known him, he didn't say a word. It wasn't that Chase was completely _silent; _he still cried and screamed on occasion – though even those occurrences were becoming more and more infrequent. Chase simply didn't talk. No "dada," no "mama," no words whatsoever. Donald wondered if he should be worried about that at all.

Adam ran by, chuckling to himself. Donald drew his attention away from the youngest to observe the show. Adam's hands were cupped together as he walked up to his sister.

"Hey Bree," the oldest bionic said sweetly.

"Hi Adam!" Bree said. The three year old didn't look up from the doll whose hair she was brushing.

"I got something for you."

This got Bree's attention. The girl looked up at her older brother expectantly. Adam opened his hands and Bree let out a horror-movie scream. Then something completely unexpected happened.

Bree stood up and ran away from her brother. Only she didn't just run; one second Bree was on one side of the lab, the next second she was on the other. Her entire body was a blur as she rushed across the room. Donald gazed in amazement at this sudden display of super-human powers.

The female looked down at her legs and back up at Donald. "What was that?" Bree cried. "What I do?"

"You just used super-speed!" Donald said incredulously. "I just read about that!" The tech mogul bit his lip and tried to figure out how to explain it in toddler terms. "You can run really fast!"

"I can?" Bree asked, a smile on her face.

"Ooh, ooh!" Adam cried, waving his arms in the air. "What can I do?"

"You're super strong," Donald explained.

"I am?" Adam asked.

"I'm gonna try that again!" Bree exclaimed. She charged forward. But instead of becoming a blur, the girl ran at her normal pace. She paused and frowned before trying it again. "It's not working!" she screamed.

"Hmm," Donald said, rubbing his chin. "You did it when you got scared . . . maybe that means something."

"Then I'll make her scared again!" Adam shouted. He ran across the lab with his hand outstretched. The cockroach was sitting in his open palm. Bree saw it and screamed. She shot across the lab like a lightning bolt.

"Yeah!" the four year old called. Suddenly a laser shot across the lab and burned a hole in the wall. Everyone in the lab – with the exception of Chase – stared in amazement. Adam – the source of the laser – just grinned.

"That's new," Donald murmured. "Laser vision. Hmm."

"You 'hmm' a lot," Bree pointed out.

"It's how I think, Bree," Donald said absentmindedly. His mind was racing with the possibilities.

_They did it when they got scared or excited, _the tech mogul thought. _I bet there's some connection there! If I only I could figure out what. Hmm, I guess I'll have to do testing on that._

"So what can Chase do?" Adam asked suddenly.

"He's supposed to be really smart," Donald said. The three other people in the lab turned to look at the silent two year old. Chase just gazed back at them with an expressionless face.

"Do we scare him to make him be smart?" Bree asked.

Donald chuckled. "I don't know, we might have to," he said.

"Maybe we can scare him into talking," Adam suggested. "I want to hear him talk. He never talks." Adam walked up to his younger brother. "Boo!" he screamed.

Chase didn't move. He just stuck his thumb in his mouth and stared at Adam. The youngest bionic blinked a few times before glancing around the lab.

"It didn't work," Adam muttered as he walked away in defeat.

"So how do we work?" Bree asked. "Can we only do those cool things if we're scared?"

"Maybe," Donald said slowly. "I've got a few theories."

"Theories?" Bree repeated. She stuck three fingers in her mouth and cocked her head.

"Ideas," Donald corrected.

"Like what?" Adam asked as he inspected one of the pieces of his broken airplane.

"Perhaps adrenaline," Donald muttered. "That wouldn't be a bad idea . . ." The tech mogul trailed off and began to mutter to himself.

Adam and Bree glanced at each other and shrugged. Bree began an attempt to convince her older brother to play dollies with her. Adam continually refused, saying he would rather try to put his airplane back together. Finally they compromised and began to play peek-a-boo with Chase, starting a competition to see who could make their baby brother laugh first.

Donald watched the children with amusement. He was excited that they were discovering their powers. He walked back over to his desk around the corner and studied the files some more. In his mind Donald began to concoct ideas for experiments. He _would _find out how the children's powers worked – one way or another.

* * *

**Haha, wow, that's ending's a little ominous, isn't it? This is back when Donald thought of them as science experiments. So he's not exactly "World's Best Dad." XD So did you like it? I had fun writing it. Adam and Bree fighting was a blast to write. And I'll write more about the whole Chase-not-talking thing in the next chapter or two. I just came up with that idea earlier today, actually.**

**Random fact, but I've been getting my good friend into Lab Rats. Though she hasn't seen Bionic Showdown yet. So she doesn't know: a) Douglas is Donald's brother. b) Marcus is an android. c) Douglas is their father. At camp she was trying to convince me to give Marcus brain damage in one of my stories. I screamed into my friend's sleeping bag because I was freaking out. **_**I can't give Marcus brain damage; he's a robot! **_**But of course I can't**_** tell**_** her that. Gah! We're watching Bionic Showdown tomorrow. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW SHE'LL REACT!**

**Okay, I'm sorry about that, I needed to rant. :3 I feel better now. So anyway . . . what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? What was your favorite part? Please review and let me know (but of course you don't have to). I'm still taking suggestions too. So if you have an idea for a chapter, don't be shy! Tell me in a review or PM. I'll see you all again whenever I update. Bye!**


	3. You'll Be My Guinea Pigs

**Hi everyone! I'm back already. I'm getting pretty inspired about this story, so I've been coming up with lots of ideas and spending time working on it. Thank you for all the fantastic reviews! I absolutely appreciate it!**

**I don't actually have much to say here. Just . . . enjoy! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * You'll Be My Guinea Pigs * * ***

* * *

It was finally ready. It had taken nearly four months, but it was ready. Or, hopefully it was. To find out for sure, Donald would have to test it. He knew the perfect subject.

"Adam!" Donald called out sweetly. "Could you come here, please?"

The eldest bionic came skipping through the lab doors and walked up to Donald's desk next to the elevator, a happy-go-lucky smile plastered on his face. "Yeah Mr. D?" Adam asked, rocking back and forth on his heels a little.

"I have something I want you to try," Donald said, holding out his latest creation.

"What is it?" Adam asked as he observed the rectangular object in the man's outstretched palm.

"I call them 'power pellets,'" Donald informed the four year old. "If I'm correct, they'll activate your bionics when you eat them."

"So I can be strong?" Adam squealed.

Donald nodded. "I just need someone to eat them and test them out."

"Ooh, ooh, pick me!" Adam began to jump up and down and wave his arms wildly.

"Well, if you insist," Donald said, pretending to be hesitant as he handed over the pellet to the young child.

Adam popped the small piece of food into his mouth. He chewed it thoughtfully before swallowing. "Hmm," he muttered. "I feel the same."

"Why don't you try picking up that barrel over there?" Donald asked, pointing to one of the heavy metal barrels he kept for storing supplies.

The four year old walked over and looked at the barrel. He wrapped his chubby little arms around it as best he could and lifted. With very little effort, Adam was able to lift the barrel into the air. He grinned and started laughing as he danced around with the container in his arms. Suddenly he gasped as he started to lean backwards. Donald watched in horror as the boy and tub fell over, the barrel landing on top of the bionic.

"Adam!" Donald screeched. He quickly ran over and tried to push the barrel, but it was too heavy for him. Nevertheless, Donald kept trying.

Then suddenly the barrel began to move on its own. Donald watched in amazement as it rolled away to reveal a smiling toddler. Adam giggled and cried, "Again, again!"

"Are you okay?" Donald asked as he pulled the child to his feet.

"Yah," Adam said as if it was obvious. "Can you give Bree and Chase the pellets too? I want to see Bree run fast again. That was funny. Ooh, and Chase talk! I want him to talk."

Donald shook off the shock of the child being perfectly okay. Slowly he said, "Alright, come on."

The tech mogul walked into the rest of the lab and saw Chase and Bree underneath the cyberdesk. Bree was playing with her dolls and Chase was cuddling with his stuffed rabbit – the same things they always did.

"Adee!" Bree cried when she saw her older brother. "Chasey's got some-ting for you. Chasey, get it!"

The two year old stood up and toddled over to the other side of the cyberdesk. He emerged with a toy airplane in his hands. The youngest bionic grinned and handed it out to his older brother.

"My plane!" Adam shrieked happily as he accepted the toy. Then he turned to Donald with a frown. "You never got me a new one."

"Chasey knew that," Bree said absentmindedly as she continued to style her doll's hair. "That's why he fixed it."

Donald pulled the plane from Adam's grasp, earning a few sharp protests from the boy. The tech mogul ignored him and studied the plane curiously. "Fascinating," he muttered before looking down at the two year old. "You did this all by yourself?"

Chase nodded.

"But how . . ." Donald observed all the pieces that had been placed together perfectly, just as it had been four months ago. A _two year old _had done this? Maybe Chase was a super-genius after all. "Can you tell me how you did it?"

"Chasey's smart," Bree said for her brother. "He knows what he's doin'."

"Thanks Bree," Donald sighed. "But I want Chase to answer."

"But he doesn't _want _to answer," Adam interjected. Chase nodded his head vigorously.

"He doesn't want to . . ." Donald trailed off and shook his head. Kids were so confusing. He didn't have time for this right now. He needed to test his product on them a few more times and get some training done.

"All of you come over here!" Donald instructed, walking over to the training part of the lab – a large open space with enough room for complicated maneuvers. "I think we should start our training."

"For what?" Bree asked as the three kids walked over to the area.

"If I can get your bionics working, I can make you into heroes," Donald said, trying to make it sound exciting. Not that he needed to _make _it exciting; what kid _doesn't _want to be a superhero?

"Really?" Adam exclaimed. "Like in comic books?"

"Exactly, Adam," Donald replied.

The tech mogul pulled out two more power pellets. He gave one to Chase and one to Bree. The young children munched on the adrenaline-packed snack thoughtfully as Donald explained what it would do. He made sure to only give each child one, however. There was no telling how dangerous too many of them would be.

Bree was soon zooming around the room, giggling as she ran faster than lightning. Adam took great pleasure in lifting the heavy objects Donald directed him to. As the two eldest were having fun exploring their abilities, Donald crouched down beside Chase.

"Do you want to talk now, Chase?" he asked gently. The youngest bionic shook his head forcefully. Donald sighed. "Then I don't know what to do with you."

"Look out!" called a voice across the room. Donald turned to see a large bench hurtling towards him. Panicking, the tech mogul squeezed his eyes shut.

Nothing hit. Donald opened his eyes slowly and gazed in wonder at the blue shield that was surrounding him. Chase had his arms in the air and breathing a bit heavily. He grinned and lowered his arms. The shield disappeared.

"You . . . y-you just . . ." Donald spluttered.

"Whoa, Chasey, that was cool!" Adam called as he ran up. "Sorry for throwing that, Mr. D. I think this might take some getting used to." The oldest bionic gave a sheepish grin.

"What did he do?" Bree called as she sped back over from where she had been watching near the cyberdesk.

"I think that was a force field," Donald muttered.

"I didn't know he could do that," Bree said quietly. She stuck a few fingers in her mouth and cocked her head – her usual inquisitive pose.

"Neither did I," Donald said thoughtfully. "I wonder what else you guys can do."

"Well, I know I can do this," Adam said. He turned and shot heat vision at the wall, leaving a burn mark in the metal.

"Adam, don't do that!" Donald scolded. The four year old hung his head and scowled.

For the next hour Donald helped the three bionics practice their new powers. He felt a certain pride at the fact that his power pellets had worked. He also was happy that – so far, at least – there were no side effects. It was one of the hazards of being a scientist.

Adam showed off his amazing ability by lifting every single object in the lab that he could find – including Bree, Chase, and Donald. The tech mogul resented being carried by a _four year old, _but still, it was training. Adam also tried his laser vision a few more times, this time using it on objects that Donald didn't mind being charred.

Bree could not sit still the entire training session. She ran in circles around the room, up the walls, and climbed across the ceiling – nearly giving Donald a heart attack when he looked up. Bree found great joy in running circles around her brothers and confusing them.

Chase showed his abilities in a very different way. Instead of getting excited like his siblings did, he patiently showed Donald his force field and allowed the tech mogul to observe it. He didn't cheer or go out-of-control with his newfound power, but instead simply sat there. The most emotion he showed was a small smile that he flashed every now and then when Donald seemed to be happy.

After the training with abilities was over, Donald decided that it might be a good idea to teach them a few practical skills they could use on missions. He decided to start with some simple gymnastics. Donald demonstrated easy moves like somersaults and cartwheels before observing the children as they attempted them.

Adam did a decent job, though he tended to continue rolling and doing several somersaults at once. Bree was very good as well; Donald noticed how flexible she was. Chase watched very closely as Donald was demonstrating. When it was the two year old's turn, he did it perfectly on his first try. The tech mogul was taken aback.

Several more minutes of training passed by before Donald decided to give the kids a break. They all got water and sat down for a little as Donald tried to figure out what to have them do next. Then suddenly all three kids ran up to him. Adam and Bree were grinning and Chase – well, Donald couldn't quite read his expression.

"Chasey's got something he wants to try!" Bree shouted, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Can he do it, Mr. D?" Adam questioned expectantly.

"Uh," Donald said, slightly worried. "Is it safe?"

The two eldest bionics turned to their younger brother. Chase nodded quickly. "He thinks it's safe," Bree said for her brother.

"Okay," Donald replied. "What is it, exactly?"

Adam ran across the lab and got a chair. "Chasey wants this!" he said in a sing-song voice.

The chair was placed in the middle of the open space. Chase climbed on it and Donald was immediately worried. The youngest bionic stood up and grinned down at his siblings. He bent his knees a little.

"Um, Chase, maybe you shouldn't . . ." Donald said as he walked closer. But it was too late.

Chase's feet left the chair as he jumped. Donald watched both in fear and amazement as the – very young – child did a perfect front flip in the air and landed on both feet. Chase straightened himself and flashed a cocky grin. Adam and Bree broke out into rapturous applause. Donald rushed over, an angry look washing over his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" the man cried. The smile fell from Chase's face. "Don't do something like that! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Chase's eyes began to water a little. "Mr. D!" Adam yelled, running over and standing beside his brother. Bree did the same. "Chasey doesn't know why you're mad!"

"Why I'm mad?" Donald practically roared. "You don't ever pull a stunt like that! Chase is only two; he could've been hurt! I don't want to see something like that again, _ever!"_

Chase opened his mouth and for one second hope rushed into Donald's heart. Was he really about to talk? But instead Chase clamped his mouth shut. He let out a weak sob and rushed over to the other side of the lab. Adam charged after him, calling his brother's name. Bree hung back for just one second, throwing a glare at Donald. Then she too ran to console her younger brother.

Donald sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He blocked out the bawling and the comforting phrases that were coming from the other side of the lab and went back to work at his desk. _Why should I even care if he's hurt? _Donald thought bitterly. _He's just a stupid experiment that was dumped on me because of my thoughtless brother. They all are._

The young tech mogul sighed again. He wasn't that heartless, was he? Chase was just a young kid. Of course Donald cared . . . a little. Like it or not they were his responsibility.

Donald shoved all that to the back of his mind. To his relief the sobbing had quieted down and he could finally work in peace. He went back to work on the power pellets; perhaps he could find a way to make them even better.

* * *

**Please don't get mad at Donald for all that. :( He wasn't exactly the fatherly type back then. He still thought of them as experiments, not kids. But hey, we got to see more training and powers!**

**My friend was awfully shocked to find out about Douglas. She had to pause the show and question me about it. I just kept saying, "Shh, finish watching it first! They'll explain; they'll explain!" Apparently at first she thought Douglas was joking when he said Marcus was an android. All-in-all I had a pretty good day. I got to be with my friend as she saw Bionic Showdown for the first time and I got to watch "Three Minus Bree." WHICH WAS GREAT! That was a fantastic episode, in my opinion.**

**Next chapter will be more Chase focused and you'll find out about this whole "not-talking" thing. And there'll be cute Bree-Chase moments because I know you all love those. :3 I'm pretty excited to write the next chapter, so I wouldn't be surprised if it goes up soon. Thanks again for your fantastic reviews; keep it up, you guys! You're great. I'll see you all again in a few days, most likely. Bye!**


	4. The Silent One

**Hey everybody! First off, FIFTY-TWO REVIEWS ON THREE CHAPTERS? WHAT THE HECK?! I'm not upset at all . . . stupefied, maybe. Amazed and awed and gratefully. Thank you! Just goes to show how much we fans love dem little Lab Rats. :3**

**Okay, I forgot to say this last time (I am so, so sorry) but the idea for Chase fixing Adam's plane was suggested to me by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul. So thanks Moonlit! And before I forget again, I want to say a sincere thank you to Scribbler123 for helping me come up with a name for Chase's stuffed rabbit. I appreciate that so much!**

**In case it's confusing, after the page break in the middle, the story jumps ahead a few weeks. So some time has passed. Also, after the page break is from Bree's POV instead of Donald's, which is why I call him "Mr. Davenport" instead.**

**The chapter you all have been waiting for: you find out why Chase won't talk. As far as I saw, none of you guessed the reason. Hopefully it's not too weird. Coming from Chase's head I thought it made sense. Enjoy it, everyone! I don't own Lab Rats (though I do own this story idea, so no stealing!).**

* * *

*** * * The Silent One * * ***

* * *

Donald stood on one end of the lab. Bree stood on the other, her face determined. "Go!" Donald shouted. He pressed the button on his timer.

The four year old bionic sped across the lab and over to the scientist. As soon as the blur that was Bree stopped moving, Donald once again hit the button on the timer. "Point seventy-eight seconds," the tech mogul reported. He wrote that down on the clipboard that had been tucked under his arm.

"Is that good?" Bree asked excitedly.

"Your best time yet," Donald muttered. Bree squealed, causing Donald to wince at the high-pitched noise. "Now I just need to figure how fast you can go."

"Didn't you just say?" Bree asked curiously, cocking her head. "You didn't find out any of the twenty-five times we did it?"

"No," Donald said slowly, trying to think how he could explain this to a four year old. "See, I need to add them all up so I can find out your _average _speed. Plus the more times we do it, the less likely there will be experimental error in the results."

"What's ex-pen-she-en-shal error?" Bree asked.

"Experimental," Donald corrected, rubbing his nose and sighing. "It's complicated." The man stood up and turned back to his desk. He inputted the data he had acquired in the last two hours into his computer.

"I'm bored!" Bree cried. "Where are Adee and Chasey?"

"Adam and Chase are in the game room," Donald said. "Here, I'll come with you. It's Chase's turn for some training."

"M'kay," the little girl said.

Donald and Bree walked over to the other side of the lab. They went out the door and a few steps down the hall before entering another door. In the room was a small couch – with two boys perched on it – a television on the wall, and a coffee table in the center of the room. There was also a cabinet on the wall with a video game console sitting on it and several game cases sitting nearby.

Bree immediately ran up and hopped into her older brother's lap. "Bree-eee!" Adam cried as his video game controller fell from his hands.

"I'm more important than a game," Bree huffed, folding her arms across her chest. She slid off of Adam and sat beside of him on the couch

"Well, someone is certainly a Davenport," Donald muttered to himself, chuckling quietly. "Come on, Chase, it's time for training."

The youngest bionic put down his video game controller and wiggled his way off the couch. Chase followed Donald out of the room and back into the rest of the lab. Donald guided Chase over to the computer desk where he had already programmed a game full of complex problems that would be difficult for a twelfth grader. The tech mogul had been focusing on training Chase's super-intelligence lately.

Chase hopped into the chair and grinned when he saw the complicated problems displayed on the monitor. The three year old poised his fingers over the keyboard and began to type. Donald stood back in amazement as the young child worked out the problems. It took Chase mere minutes to solve a program that had taken Donald hours to set up.

It only took about twenty-seven minutes for Chase to complete every problem that was on the computer. Donald gazed in astonishment – he had spent weeks creating those problems! Donald decided to ignore the fact that he was being shown-up by a three year old.

Chase turned back with a smug grin. He blinked his hazel eyes and looked at his pseudo-father expectantly. Donald exhaled slowly. He didn't really have anything else planned; those problems were supposed to take much longer.

"What do you want to do?" Donald said absentmindedly, knowing full well that the child wouldn't answer.

Chase shrugged in response. Then his smile widened and he motioned to the door, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Sure, you can go back to your siblings," Donald sighed. "Perhaps it's best to cut training short for today."

Chase clapped his hands excitedly. He hopped off the seat and charged out of the room without looking back.

Donald just shook his head and sat down. He turned back to his computer, but his mind was occupied. It bothered him that Chase still wasn't talking. Sure, when he was two it was alright. But now that Chase was three years old, it didn't seem right. Donald had run through the list of theories over and over again.

There was, of course, the possibility of autism. But after thorough research Donald couldn't imagine that it was possible; nothing he had read matched up with Chase at all. Another option was a hearing disability. But no, Chase was quite responsive. He understood words – even more than he siblings did – and acknowledged that he had heard them. Maybe it was because his siblings talked for him? They always spoke up on behalf of their brother; maybe Chase was too reliant on Adam and Bree to communicate for him. That was the most plausible explanation Donald could find at the moment.

The tech mogul just sighed again and turned back to his work. He didn't have time to think about why his youngest experiment – a super-genius, at that – failed so dramatically at communication. Donald filled out progress reports on his computer and sent a few important emails – typical billionaire stuff.

* * *

Bree watched the video game Adam was playing, the boredom swelling within her. The middle bionic yawned and said, "Adee, why do you play it?"

"It's fun," her old brother answered simply. "You probably wouldn't understand, since you're a girl."

"Me being a girl has nothing to do with it!" Bree shouted indignantly. "I could play if I wanted to; I just don't want to."

"Then go play with Chase," Adam said, not taking his eyes off the television screen.

"But he's even _more _boring," Bree insisted. "He's no fun 'cause he doesn't wanna talk."

"Then I don't know what you should do," Adam said bluntly. "But I'm about to get to the big boss, so shut up so I can focus."

Bree sighed and rolled off the couch onto the floor. Mr. Davenport had been gone for two days at a "tech conference" or something, and Bree had been bored out of her mind the entire time. He was supposed to come back that afternoon, and Bree couldn't wait!

For now Bree was stuck watching her brother virtually battle some giant plant on a video game that she found entirely lacking in entertainment. So the bionic female decided to head to the other room. Chase was in the lab – probably taking a nap – but Bree would most likely just play with her dolls or something.

As Bree entered the main part of the lab, she heard an unusual noise. For a second she wondered if Chase was watching a video on Mr. Davenport's computer. It almost sounded like someone was talking. The sound was hushed and soft. Bree felt strangely drawn in by it. She walked further into the lab and glanced at the capsules. To her surprise she saw Chase sitting on the ground against the backside of the capsule console, cuddling his stuffed rabbit. He turned around as she approached. The noise had stopped and Bree finally realized its source.

"Chasey, were you talking?" Bree asked gently as she sat down beside her brother.

The younger boy shook his head forcefully. Bree put a comforting hand on Chase's knee and stared into his eyes. He stared back with the same transfixing gaze he always had.

"You can tell me," Bree whispered to her baby brother. "Why don't you ever talk?"

Chase let out a long, dramatic sigh. He fingered his bunny before muttering in a voice that was barely audible, "You wouldn't understand."

Bree's heart skipped a beat and she grinned as Chase spoke to her for the very first time in their lives. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked, trying to keep the excitement in her voice under control.

"Because you're not me," Chase said, his voice getting a little stronger but still very soft.

"That doesn't make any sense," Bree said, furrowing her brow. "What does that have to do with that fact that you didn't talk for three years?"

Chase sighed again and he looked straight into his sister's eyes. "You've never been inside my brain. You've never seen the things I have."

"I'm pretty sure I have," Bree scoffed. "We've both lived together in the same place for all our lives."

"That's not what I meant. My mind is wired to play out every possible situation for me; every single possibility something could be. I see all the different ways for conversations to play out and . . ." Chase trailed off before finishing quietly, "it scares me."

"Aw, Chasey," Bree said, rubbing her brother's shoulder comfortingly. "I still don't understand."

"You know that Mr. Davenport yells at us sometimes, right?" Chase asked.

"Well of course," Bree replied.

"Right. And does he say mean things?"

"Sometimes."

"Does Adam say mean things?"

"Well, yeah, now and then."

"What about you?"

"Um . . . yeah, I guess."

"Right," Chase told her. "Words can be used to hurt people. I don't want to hurt people."

"Chase, I'm sure you won't," Bree tried to reassure the younger boy.

"Do you ever _mean _to say those unkind things?" Chase asked.

"Not really, no," Bree admitted sheepishly. "They kinda slip out without thinking."

"Correct," Chase said. "I don't want to accidently say something bad and hurt you or Adam or Mr. Davenport. Not even just something mean; maybe something awkward or incorrect. Once you say something you can't take it back. You never know exactly what to say or what someone is going to say in reply to you. It's too unpredictable. It's too easy to mess something up and say the wrong thing. My mind keeps reminding me how likely of a possibility that is – I'd tell you the exact odds, but you probably wouldn't understand it."

"So you just don't want to take the risk?" Bree asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess that summarizes my thoughts, yes," Chase sighed.

"That's stupid!" Bree scoffed.

Chase stared up at her with wide eyes. "See?" he said, folding his arms across his chest. "Mean."

"I'm sorry," Bree apologized quickly. "I just don't get it. Yeah, Chase, words can be mean. But they can be so nice too! Words like . . ." Bree bit her lip and thought hard, trying to think of what to say with her very limited four-year-old vocabulary. "Flower! That's a good one. You know what flowers are, right?"

"The part of a seed plant comprising of the reproductive organs and their envelopes, if any, especially when such envelopes are more or less conspicuous in form and color," Chase replied effortlessly.

Bree stared at her brother in wide-eyed amazement. "Um, yes?" she said hesitantly. "But isn't flower a pretty word? And you can say nice words, too. Like . . . happy! And sweet . . . oh, and delicious!" Bree said proudly, happy to share the new word she had discovered just a week ago.

"I guess you're right," Chase said with a half-hearted grin. "You know, I think I like talking. It offers me a method by which I can express my thoughts in a very clear and informative way."

"You sound like Mr. Davenport," Bree giggled. "Since when can you talk better than me? And Adam, too?"

"Since always," Chase said as if it were obvious. "I _am _a super-genius. I knew _how _to talk, I just didn't _want _to."

"But you will now?" Bree asked expectantly.

"Yeah," Chase said with a smile. "I think so." The three year old tugged a little at the long ears of his stuffed rabbit toy and his grin grew even wider.

"What's your rabbit's name?" Bree asked suddenly.

Chase seemed caught off-guard by the question, but he quickly recovered and replied, "Albert."

"That's an interesting name," Bree said carefully, one eyebrow raised.

"I named him after Albert Einstein, one of the greatest scientists in history."

"Wouldn't you rather name him something like Fluffy or Flopsey?"

"No, I like Albert."

"But Albert isn't really a good name for a stuffed rabbit."

Bree noticed the tears that welled up in Chase's eyes. "Is too!" he retorted before burying his face in the pale-brown rabbit's fur. Bree bit her lip as Chase's body shook with the silent sobs. He might be a mature-sounding super-genius, but Chase still was only three.

"Shh, I'm sorry," Bree apologized, pulling her brother in for a hug. "I think Albert is a great name."

"'S okay," Chase gulped. "I'm glad you like it." He leaned back and wiped his eyes before smiling up at his big sister.

"So I won't have to talk for you anymore, huh?" Bree asked.

"I guess not," Chase said. "How did you always know what I was thinking, anyway? You always got it right."

"I dunno," Bree answered with a shrug. "I just knew. Maybe it's 'cause I'm your sister."

"That doesn't provide a logical and scientific explanation," Chase replied casually, his eyes still on "Albert." "Perhaps you were able to decipher my body language or . . . I don't know, I guess I should do more research on this topic."

Bree leaned back and gave a nervous laugh. "Maybe getting you to talk wasn't such a good idea after all."

* * *

**So, um, how'd you like Chase's explanation for never talking? I thought it was plausible. With his bionic brain, he'd constantly see all the ways he could mess something up. Then – especially since he's so young – Chase would never want to risk anything; he'd just play it safe and stay silent all the time. But now that he has talked, you can be sure that he'll be doing it **_**a lot. **_**He just had to conquer that fear.**

**By the way, Chase's definition of flower . . . yeah, I pulled it straight out of the dictionary (thank you dictionary . com! I'm not soliciting; I'm just sourcing).**

**Also, Adam's comment about Bree not understanding video games because she's a girl: I'm actually a female gamer myself, so . . . don't read too deep into that. It was just Adam being Adam.**

**I know these are one-shots, but a few of them will be connected. In the next "chapter," Adam and Donald will discover that Chase can talk. Now, I'm not entirely sure when that will be uploaded. I don't think I'll get it up this week, and I leave on Saturday for an entire week. So probably not for a while. Sorry about that, guys! Hopefully you were still able to enjoy this chapter! Leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys again in a few weeks. Bye!**


	5. We Got Ourselves a Talker

**Hi guys! I am SO sorry that I didn't update sooner. I had some pretty bad writer's block and had NO idea what to do on this chapter. So, THANK YOU SO MUCH, AllAmericanSlurp! She gave me ideas and helped me get through this. The end of this chapter was very much inspired by her! So y'all tell her 'thanks,' okay?**

**Now that I've tried to excuse myself . . . HOLY COW, nearly EIGHTY reviews? That's about twenty per chapter! That's crazy! I appreciate it so, so much you guys! I'm very happy that you like the story! Every review makes me smile so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**I hope you guys can enjoy this next chapter/one-shot/whatever the heck it is! I don't think it's **_**the best **_**I've ever done, but it turned out better than I thought it would. Enjoy! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * We Got Ourselves a Talker * * ***

* * *

Bree walked into the game room, Chase holding her hand. "Do you want to play with Adam?" Bree asked, hoisting Chase up onto the couch. The youngest nodded, his eyes already glued to the television. Bree grabbed her brother a controller and handed it to him.

"Hey, Chasey, are you playing against me?" Adam asked.

Chase grinned and nodded. The image on the screen split in half. Chase's character appeared on the right side. Both the boys proceeded with the new multiplayer mode. Bree plopped herself down in front of the couch to watch.

Most of the video game seemed like explosions. Bree had to wipe her eyes every few seconds when the bright lights almost blinded her. Mr. Davenport had insisted that they not play a game _too _violent, but Bree wasn't sure if this met the criteria. Whatever, the boys were enjoying it.

Suddenly a larger explosion lit up the television. Words flashed across the screen. _"Game Over. Chase Wins!"_

"Yes!" Chase shouted suddenly. "Beat you, Adam!"

Adam yelped and comically dove behind the couch. He peeked up from behind it as Chase and Bree laughed at him.

"What was that?" Adam whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Chase asked.

Adam yelped again. "Ch-Chasey?" he asked hesitantly. Slowly he came back around from behind the couch. "You can talk?"

"I always could, I just didn't want to," Chase explained. "But I will now."

"Really?" Adam asked excitedly. "Sweet!"

"Yeah, and there are a few things I wanted to say," Chase said as he scrolled through the map choices on the menu screen. "Your strategies are way off, Adam. I mean, seriously? A grenade while you're walking through the corn field? I can see that clearly from my bunker. You need to plan better."

Adam frowned. He picked up a pillow and tossed it at Chase's head. Chase fell over and hit the couch with a soft _thump_. Bree giggled as Chase sat back up and scowled.

"Did I plan _that _okay, Chase?" Adam asked with a sly grin. Bree and her older brother burst into laughter while Chase folded his arms across his chest.

"Whatever. I'll just get you back when I kick your butt in the next game," Chase replied with a smug smile.

"Oh, it's on!" Adam yelled. "The Wasteland map?"

"What else?" Chase asked as he hit the 'start' button.

Bree got up and fell onto the blue beanbag near the wall. It was much more comfortable than the floor. She picked up one of the nearby balls and began to toss it from hand to hand. She gazed up at the television in wide-eyed wonderment.

Adam's and Chase's characters were wading through some thick, swampy water as they struggled to find each other. All of a sudden some kind of monster came up on Chase's side of screen. The boy let out a shriek, and Adam quickly joined him in screaming. Bree laughed before yelling as well, just for the heck of it. Once the monster had been killed and the frightened screams of the three-year-old died down, they continued their game. But peace didn't last. Before Bree even knew what was happening, the boys were in a huge argument of some sort. Bree just sat up in the beanbag and twirled the ball between her fingers; this was going to be one long – yet fun – afternoon.

* * *

Donald came home to screaming. He sighed and rolled his eyes up into his head. He _really _didn't need this right now. After a two-day tech conference with endless presentations, the tech mogul was _exhausted_. He set his bag down on the desk before heading back to the game room to see what the commotion was about.

Donald sighed again before turning the handle and opening the door. Immediately the screaming stopped and three pairs of wide eyes stared up at their father. Donald tried to make sense of the situation before him.

Adam was underneath the blue beanbag. Bree was sitting on top of the beanbag with a game controller held high above her head. The television had a picture of a game character in the middle of running through the woods. Considering that the clock in the bottom right corner – and everything else as well – wasn't moving, the game was probably frozen. The wood table in the center of the room had been flipped on its side and pushed into the wall somehow. The most surprising thing in the room was Chase, who was currently sitting in the middle of a pile of feathers on the couch. One of the pillows was ripped open and sitting beside the boy. Chase was continually letting out dainty little sneezes. He gazed up at Donald and tried to smile, but a sneeze interrupted that as well.

Donald held his arms up in the air. "Well?" he shouted.

"Uh . . ." Bree said, trying her best to smile. She got up off the beanbag and her oldest brother wiggled out. Donald's mouth fell open even further when he saw that the eldest bionic had no pants on.

"Um, Adam?" Donald asked with yet another sigh. "Are you missing something?"

"No, why?" Adam asked, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back.

Donald decided to go with the more direct approach. "Adam, _where are your pants_?"

"Oh," the five year old said, looking down at his bare legs. "I'm not sure."

"Up there!" Bree shouted joyously, pointing to – at Donald's shock – the ceiling.

The tech mogul took a deep breath and closed his eyes for just a second. He did _not _want to look up, but he knew he would have to. So Donald looked up at the ceiling, and the sight was no surprise.

Adam's pants were caught on the ceiling fan, which was moving in slow circles. The black pants went round and round, very high up off the ground. Donald would need a ladder. Frankly, he was surprised the pants weren't falling off by themselves.

Donald pulled Chase out of the pile of feathers and set him on the floor. Now was the time for discipline. "Chase, why don't you go take a bath?" Donald suggested. The boy was covered head-to-toe in feathers. Chase nodded and hurried out of the room. "Adam, go to your capsule and get pants on. Bree, start cleaning this mess up."

"But why me?" Bree started to protest.

"Just go!" Donald shouted, his anxiety finally showing. Adam scurried out of the room and Bree quickly began using her super-speed to round up the stray feathers. Donald sighed again and went to go find a ladder.

Twenty minutes later the room was feather-free – except for those few under the couch that would never be found – Chase was squeaky-clean, nothing hung from the ceiling fan, the furniture was all upright, and Adam was wearing pants. Finally things were normal.

"Okay, kids, I have work to do," Donald informed Adam, Bree, and Chase once they all met back in the game room. "I need you guys to be quiet while I do my work, okay?"

"Got it," Adam and Bree said. They hurried over to one of the cabinets in the back of the room and chatted about which board game they wanted to play.

Donald was just about to go into the main part of the lab when he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see Chase standing there, an expectant look in his eyes.

"What's up, little man?" Donald asked. He reached down and picked Chase up, holding him against his side. "Want to watch me work?"

Chase nodded vigorously as he clutched the back of Donald's neck with his little hands. Donald smiled in spite of himself and said, "Adam, Bree, Chase'll be in there with me."

"Okay," Bree shouted absentmindedly. Adam was too caught up in unfolding the Candy Town board to even notice.

Donald carried Chase into the lab and sat down in his chair. Chase found a comfortable spot on Donald's leg and the tech mogul allowed Chase to press himself up against Donald's stomach. The man found a way to reach the keyboard around the young child.

Chase sat obediently in Donald's lap as the tech mogul worked. The child just clutched at his rabbit as he stared intently at the screen. Donald noticed this and smiled a bit, but quickly refocused on his work.

Donald groaned as he encountered the same problem he had been facing for two weeks now. "This pesky bug keeps getting the better of me," he muttered distractedly. "I just can't figure out what's causing it." Donald glanced down at the young kid in his lap. "You're supposed to have super-smarts; maybe you could help me. If only you would talk."

Chase let out a long, dramatic sigh that shocked Donald. Slowly Chase sat up, staring at the screen. "Frankly, I thought the answer was obvious," he said. Chase then proceeded to explain the problem, using complicated langue that only the most advanced programmers would understand.

Donald stared at the young boy in shock. "Y-You talked!" he stuttered when Chase was done.

"Um, yeah!" Chase said in a "duh" tone as he leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "It was some sort of stupid mental block that was keeping me from talking. A deep, rather odd fear. I'm over it now. I like talking and now that I've started I don't want to ever stop."

"Okay," Donald asked, slightly confused. "What do you mean, a fear?"

"Something dumb," Chase huffed. "Can't believe I ever thought that. Look, I've already been over this with Bree and I really don't want to explain it again."

"Alright then," Donald said, exceptionally confused. He just shook it off. _Kids._

Donald stared at his program, still at a loss for what to do. He hadn't really been paying attention to what Chase said; he was too excited that Chase had been speaking. "What were you saying again, Chasey?"

The youngest bionic let out a sigh that made him sound like he was fifteen years older than he was. "Pay attention this time!" Chase said. Then he restated his instructions, slower this time. Donald followed then precisely, and to his surprise – although in some ways he wasn't surprised at all – it worked. The program began to work and the bug was gone.

"Thank you, Chase!" Donald exclaimed. "Wow, you really are a super genius."

"I know," Chase said smugly, leaning back into his father's chest and crossing his arms. "I can't believe I didn't want to talk. Now I've got three years of intelligence to catch up on."

* * *

**So maybe not the best ending, but oh well. I liked adding in the part where Donald came home to a completely crazy house. Won't be the last time, either. ;) I'll leave it up to your guys' imaginations to figure out what happened. If you have any theories about how Chase wound up in feathers, how Adam lost his pants, and why Bree was waving a game controller, feel free to tell me! I love to be amused. :3 If I really like your theory I might give you a shout-out in the next chapter!**

**Sorry again about the wait! It shouldn't happen again. I'm very excited about the next chapter, and it has been requested a lot by you readers. I'm actually mostly done writing it and it'll probably be posted in a few days (maybe even tomorrow!). Want a hint about what it's about? Two word: SUPER HEARING.**

**I'm going to be really busy again starting this week, so I'm not sure how often my updates will be. One thing for sure: I won't ever abandon my stories. I promise to update as often as I can, but please understand when I'm not capable of updating for a few weeks (though you guys usually are very understanding).**

**See you next chapter? Maybe if you review it will come sooner (hint, hint). I'm sure you all will love it (I hope so)! I love writing it. So yeah, reviews are greatly appreciated and I'll see you all in a few days! Bye!**


	6. I Don't Like the Thunder

**Hey y'all! Told you I'd be back soon. :) And hey, THANKS FOR THE NINETY-NINE REVIEWS! You guys make me so happy. Thank you so much! Oh, and thanks for all your wonderful theories in the reviews! I've been laughing for three days straight! Apparently my readers have wild minds. I love it!**

**This chapter was originally suggested by ****Artemis's Daughter 01****. But I know you all wanted to see Chasey's super-senses kick in. Lots of (young!) Chase whump in this chapter, so be prepared! :3 I had a little **_**too much **_**fun writing this chapter . . .**

**Enjoy everybody! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * I Don't Like the Thunder * * ***

* * *

Chase sat with his siblings down in the lab. They were trying to build a tower out of blocks. So far it was working pretty well. They had a tower that almost reached Chase's shoulder.

Every color of the rainbow was displayed in the bright wood blocks. There were lots of different shapes, too: triangles, squares, circles, rectangles, you name it. Chase tried to teach his siblings about the shapes and colors, but they were more interested in building something that would reach the ceiling. It would've worked, too. Unfortunately . . .

"Whoa!" Adam called as he tripped on a block.

"Adam, no!" Bree cried, but it was too late. The eldest bionic crashed into the tower and it toppled to the ground. Chase covered his face as blocks went flying.

"Well, there goes that plan," the youngest muttered. Then he hurried over and stood above his brother. "You okay, Adee?"

"Yeah," Adam grunted, pushing a few of the blocks off his chest. He hopped up and brushed himself off, then grinned happily. "Can we do it again?"

"Do you guys wanna try to rebuild it?" the five-year-old female asked.

"It seems kinda pointless now," Chase said, plopping down on the floor. He picked up a red rectangular block and studied it closely.

"Yeah," Adam agreed, joining his brother on the ground. "What should we do now, though?"

For a few seconds everything was silent while the kids tried to decide what to do. Chase just fingered the block and closed his eyes for a second. But he jolted up when a sound entered his ears.

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" the four-year-old super genius asked.

"Hear what?" Bree asked.

"It sounds like someone tapping on the walls upstairs," Chase said. "Shh, listen!" Once again everything became quiet. Adam and Bree looked at the ceiling as if hoping it would provide the answers they wanted.

"I don't hear anything," Adam said with a shrug.

"Yeah, me neither, Chasey," Bree added. "But Davenport isn't even home, so there's nothing going on upstairs."

"Maybe it's just my imagination," Chase said. He balanced the rectangle block on a square one and bit his lip. He could still hear the noise and it didn't sound imaginary. What was it?

Without warning, another sound entered Chase's ears. But this one was louder. Much, much louder. Chase screamed in agony as the harsh noise ripped through his eardrums and pounded into his skull. He willed it to stop and after what seemed like an eternity, it did.

Chase opened his eyes – which he had closed involuntarily – to see his siblings staring down at him with worry in their eyes. "Chasey, what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"I-I heard s-something else," Chase stuttered. He backed up against the cyberdesk and drew his knees up to his chest. "I-It was like the loud e-explosions in our game, Adee. B-But it was way t-too loud. You g-guys didn't hear it?"

Adam and Bree shook their heads mournfully. "Are you okay, Chase?" Bree asked, not even bothering to use her brother's nickname. She must be really worried.

"I . . . I think I'm fine," Chase said with a gulp. Chase uncurled himself slowly and sighed.

Then it happened again: that same ear-splitting noise. Chase clutched at his ears and screamed louder and louder. Adam and Bree were screaming too, he could tell. That was actually making it worse. Chase squeezed his eyes shut and he wiggled around, hoping to find some way to relieve the pain. Chase saw the darkness that was creeping in on his vision. He felt light-headed and dizzy as the noise continued to resound through his head. Chase bit his lip in sheer agony and cried out again.

* * *

Donald stared at the road ahead of him intently. It was very slippery right now, so he needed to be careful. The windshield wipers were going full-speed as Donald made his way up the driveway to his mansion. A bright light lit up the entire evening sky like it was the middle of the day. A few seconds later came the loud, deafening clap of thunder. Donald winced at the ear-splitting sound as he put the car into park.

The tech mogul made sure his raincoat was on all the way as he left the car. Immediately he was pelted by raindrops that he could've sworn were mini projectile missiles. The wind blew him this way and that; Donald had a hard time walking just twenty feet to the door.

When Donald finally did make it to the door, he fumbled around in his coat pocket for the key. The wind was finding a hundred ways to get through his coat and Donald was actually freezing. He felt as if the wind was gnawing at his very bones. The tech mogul dug in even deeper in his pocket, praying he could find the key. He grinned triumphantly when his fingers wrapped around it, though it was a struggle to get it from his pocket into the keyhole. Donald finally managed it and he stumbled into the house.

It felt good to be inside again! Donald slammed the door shut and sighed. He walked over to the couch and sat down on it, not even caring that he was soaking wet. He whipped off the hood of his blue raincoat and leaned his head back into the soft material of the couch. Though he could still hear the rain as it pounded on the walls of the house, everything was much quieter inside.

Donald grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. It turned on to the news channel and Donald decided he might as well watch it. It was on the weather segment, so maybe they would be able to tell him when the storm would leave. Donald was not a fan of the rain.

". . . temperatures will be in the low fifties," the weatherwoman was saying. "This is the biggest storm to hit Mission Creek in over three decades. Authorities are asking people to stay off the roads; conditions are too dangerous with all the water. It looks like this will last all week, so make sure to plan indoor activities for–"

Donald turned off the television and groaned. He slipped off his raincoat and shook out the water that had somehow made its way into his amazing hair. Donald tossed the coat aside and stood up. It was time to go check on the kids. Adam, Bree, and Chase were still pretty young and Donald had been gone all day. He hoped they hadn't gotten into too much trouble.

The elevator descended slowly. Suddenly Donald became aware of loud shouts. His heart sped up and he willed the elevator to go faster. _One of the kids was hurt_.

The doors opened and Donald rushed out, his breathing quick. The first thing he saw were all three kids sitting on the floor. Chase was curled up into a ball, his hands pressed against the side of his head. He was wailing like a siren and tears streamed down his face. Adam and Bree were rubbing his shoulders and back, whispering to him. They both had tears leaking out of their eyes as well.

"What's going on?" Donald shouted as he dropped to his knees beside the kids. Chase let out a frantic yell and scooted backwards, whimpering loudly. "Chase," the tech mogul tried to console the child.

"No!" Chase screeched, pressing his hands more firmly against his ears. He let another wail. "N-No, no! No, no, NO! I-I . . ." Chase's words were lost in the frantic and uncontrollable crying.

Then suddenly Chase let out another high-pitched shriek so loud that Donald thought he would go deaf. The four-year-old broke into still more desperate sobbing, if that was even possible.

"Make it s-stop!" Chase screamed between sobs. "M-Make i-it STOP!"

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Donald asked the other two children. He was at a complete loss of what to do. Chase was so clearly in pain, yet Donald didn't see anything physically wrong with him.

"We dunno, Mr. Davenport!" Bree whispered hoarsely. Donald had to strain his ears to hear her over Chase. The five year old was playing with the edge of her shirt and wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve every few seconds.

"He said he heard noise and he just started screaming," Adam added. "Is he okay, Davenport?"

Chase screamed louder, then suddenly he quieted down a bit. His ears were still pressed to his head and the tears were still coming, but the sobs weren't nearly as loud.

"Chase?" Donald asked gently.

Chase yelped and another tear rolled down his cheek. Donald bit his lip. _Maybe this has to do with his hearing_.

Then there was a noise. Even all the way down in the underground lab Donald could still hear it. It rolled through the walls and seemed to rock the whole room. Donald could practically visualize the lightning as it split the sky in half. Adam and Bree jumped at the sound and immediately grabbed for each other. And Chase . . . _Oh boy_, Donald realized suddenly.

Chase let out one last loud shriek, nearly matching the thunder clap in volume. Donald watched in shock as Chase's breathing quickened and suddenly his eyes rolled up into his head. Donald reached over and grabbed the boy as he went limp as a rag doll.

"Chasey!" Adam and Bree exclaimed at the same time. They were at their brother's side in a heartbeat. Donald scooped Chase closer to him, placing the child in his lap. Chase's head lolled over his arm and Donald bit in lip in agitation.

"Is he okay, Davenport?" Bree asked, gripping Chase's hand in her own.

"Relax, Bree," Adam said, though his face was filled with concern. "Chasey's just sleeping."

"That's right, Adam," Donald said, trying to flash a reassuring smile. "Chase is just taking a nap."

"S-So 'e's okay?" Bree sniffled, wiping her eyes. Adam wrapped his arms around Bree's shoulders as she stared at Chase.

"He will be," Donald said, more to assure himself than the kids.

Another loud crack could be heard upstairs. The unconscious boy in Donald's arms began to fidget and his face was scrunched up in pain. Thinking fast, Donald rushed over to the middle capsule and placed Chase inside it. He propped the young boy in a sitting position on the floor before closing the door. He then sound-proofed the capsule at the control panel. The pained look on Chase's face slowly vanished and Donald let out a sigh of relief.

"That's a weird way to nap," Adam observed, "sitting on your butt like that."

"Um, Chase is _really _tired," Donald tried to explain. He proceeded to scan Chase, making sure nothing else was wrong with him.

"What was that loud noise?" Bree asked suddenly.

"Thunder," Donald explained. "There's a storm going on up there."

"Cool!" Adam shouted. "Is there rain? Chase told me about rain. I want to see it."

"Yes, there's rain," Donald said. "It's not that impressive. It's just water falling from the sky."

"That is so cool!" Adam squealed. "I hope I can go outside someday!"

Donald just chuckled a bit and turned his attention back to the youngest. As far as he could tell, nothing else was wrong with Chase. Just whatever had been hurting his ears. Donald had a sneaking suspicion he knew what it was, but he would have to go through Douglas's notes to confirm it.

"Davenport, what'll happen to Chasey?" Adam asked as he tugged at the bottom of Donald's shirt.

"We'll just have to wait until he wakes up, Adam," Donald sat, patting the six-year-old boy on his head. "Why don't you and Bree go to sleep too, huh? It's getting kinda late."

"Okay," Adam sighed, walking over to his capsule. Bree skipped over and joined her brother.

"Wait!" Bree called suddenly. "I wanna kiss Chasey g'night!"

"Me too!" Adam agreed.

"I don't think it's a good idea to open his capsule right now," Donald told the kids.

Bree and Adam looked downcast. Then Adam's face lit up and he ran over to Chase's capsule. He kissed the glass door and whispered, "G'night, Chasey."

Bree giggled and rushed over to join her older brother. "G'night, Chasey!" she said, mimicking Adam's kiss on the capsule door. The two children hopped into their capsules and went to sleep.

Donald sat down at his desk and looked up the files he had kept hidden from his children; the files regarding their bionics. It took several codes and passwords to get in, a long process. When Donald finally opened the file he went straight to the information about Chase's powers.

"Super senses," the genius read from the screen. "I guess that must be what it means."

Donald tried to see if he could dig deeper and find more information, but it wasn't long before the system was trying to shut him out. It looked like they would have to learn about Chase's "super senses" on their own.

* * *

Later that night the storm had finally calmed down a bit. The rain was now just a steady drone on the roof, but it was nearly impossible to hear in the lab. Donald was working at his desk, enjoying the peace and quiet, when one of the capsule doors opened.

"Mr. Davenport?" a young voice asked quietly.

Donald turned his head to see Chase peeking out from behind the control panel. "Chase!" the tech mogul exclaimed. He motioned for the young boy to come to him and Chase obliged. "Are you okay?"

Chase inhaled shakily. "I th-think so," he whispered. "Do _you _know what happened, Mr. Davenport? Because I don't."

"I think you discovered a new ability," Donald sat, patting Chase on the head.

"Really?" Chase cried happily. Then he frowned and said, "Well I don't like it. Um, what is it, anyway?"

"It's called super senses," Donald explained. "You have enhanced hearing, sight, and smell. Which also makes it ultra-sensitive; that's why the thunder bothered you so much."

"That's a stupid power," Chase pouted as he rested his chin on his father's leg.

"Not really," Donald chuckled. "It will come in handy eventually, I'm sure. You can activate it to hear things that are far away."

"But I don't like everything to be so _loud_. It hurts."

"Well, it won't be like that all the time. Just that once something went wrong. Like a . . . like a glitch in a computer."

Chase giggled. "Glitch is such a funny word!"

"That's basically what happened," Donald said with a shrug. "I think it was because of the sudden noise of the thunder. We can train with your hearing and make sure it never . . . er, _glitches _like that again."

"Good," Chase sighed. After a brief pause, the boy said, "Mr. Davenport?"

"Yes, Chase?"

"I still hear something."

"Well, the storm is still going on," Donald explained. "The rain is hitting the walls upstairs. I can hear it, too."

"No," Chase said with a firm shake of his head. "It's not that. I can hear the rain, too, but that's not what I'm talking about. The noise isn't coming from upstairs."

"Then where is it coming from?" Donald asked, getting more and more curious.

Chase bit his lip and Donald could see that his eyes were shiny with unshed tears. For just a second the four year old hesitated, then he tapped the side of his head. "Here," he mumbled. "It's _in _my ears."

Donald furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, in your ears?"

"I mean that it's coming from inside my head!" Chase cried suddenly. "It's scaring me, Mr. Davenport!"

"Hey, shh, it's okay," Donald said, rubbing Chase on the back as the young kid buried his face in Donald's kneecap. The older man quickly glanced over to make sure Adam and Bree were still asleep. They were.

"It's this really steady buzzing noise that won't go away," Chase said with a gulp. "It's just so _weird_."

"It's probably an after-effect of your super-hearing," Donald tried to assure the boy. "Why don't we keep an eye on it for a little while? Sound good? I'm sure it's nothing, Chase. It'll probably go away before you know it."

"Okay," the four-year-old replied with a sniffle. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Sure," Donald said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

* * *

**I'll leave it up to your imaginations as to how Donald responded to that. :3 So yeah, Chase now has his super-senses! Ah, I love describing pain. Especially when it's Chase's pain. Also, I've been reading about tinnitus lately, and as I was writing this story I thought, "Hey, why don't I make Chase have that?" I could really see him having tinnitus (ringing in the ears) considering his super-hearing. I might write a bit more about that later.**

**Hey, do you guys know what August 5****th**** is? Do you know why it's so special? Does anyone know what happened one year ago? C'mon, Lab Rats fans! That's right, on August 5****th****, 2013, Bionic Showdown first aired on television! Yay! Now, this is a special day for me especially, because Bionic Showdown was the **_**first **_**Lab Rats episode that I recorded. That was when my Lab Rats obsession officially began. Now, it took a long time to grow all the way, but that was the start. So hooray! Happy Bionic Showdown Day, everybody! (This is now a thing. I am making this a thing.)**

**Anyway, did you guys like the chapter? Let me know what you thought in the reviews! I appreciate all the wonderful feedback you guys are giving me! I'm so happy you all like the story! Don't forget, if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears. See you guys soon!**


	7. The Liquid Has a Name

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that. My life has been crazy busy. Honestly, I hate stressing out about updating new chapters, but it happens a lot. So I would appreciate it if you guys could understand when I need to take a break from writing for a bit. Not saying you don't, because you are truthfully the best readers a girl could ask for, but I'm just asking for a bit of understanding while I work on this. Thanks! :D**

**Okay, I'll admit, this one-shot is not my best. To be honest, I just wrote it because I thought the title sounded cool. XD It's short, and I'm not super proud of how I ended it, but I thought I've kept you guys waiting for long enough.**

**There is a mention of blood in this chapter (just a bit), but if you're squeamish about that kind of thing, feel free to skip.**

**I don't own Lab Rats. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

*** * * The Liquid Has a Name * * ***

* * *

"I'm bored," Bree moaned. When that got no reaction, she repeated, louder this time, "I'm _bored_!"

"Alright, well, have fun with that," Chase mumbled. He was entirely focused on the book that was lying open right in front of him. He was on his stomach, thoroughly engrossed in what he was reading. That made Bree mad.

"But I'm _bored_!" Bree whined even louder, dragging out the word.

"How is that my problem?" Chase shot back, finally lifting his eyes from the pages of his book.

"Because I need someone to entertain me."

"Bree, I'm not a monkey to do tricks for you. Now, shush up. I'm reading here!"

"I wish you were a monkey," Adam said, coming out from the lab doors. Bree jumped, but smiled when realized it was just her brother. "Then we could go on adventures and explore the world!"

Chase's mouth opened a little bit and one of his eyebrows rose. Then he shook his head silently and went back to reading.

"Adee, I'm bored," Bree moaned, deciding to take up her plight with her other and, in her opinion, more interesting brother.

"I think I got just the thing," Adam said. He pulled his arms out from behind his back and proudly displayed a small metal object in his hands.

"What is it?" the five-year-old female asked, scooting closer to her brother.

"I dunno," Adam said, cocking his head a bit. "I just found it. I think it's one of Mr. Davenport's new inventions or something. But doesn't it look cool?"

"Guys, that could be dangerous," Chase warned without looking up.

"You're such a tree in the dirt!" Adam said.

"Stick in the mud," Chase corrected.

"Whatever."

"Hey, I'm just making a point. Do what you want. But if something goes wrong and you blow your eyebrows off, I have the right to say, 'I told you so!'"

"Blow our eyebrows off?" Bree scoffed.

"I saw it on TV!"

"Whatever," Bree said, waving off her brother's warnings. "It looks like fun. Let's try it, Adee!"

Bree and Adam settled down on the floor and started to poke at the strange invention. They saw no buttons or switches, only a long, metal, stick-like object with small ridges on it. The two siblings played around with it, trying to figure out how it worked.

"Maybe it's like a bracelet," Bree suggested. She held it up against her wrist.

"Bree, it's flat," Adam pointed out. "Even I can see that."

Bree just scowled. She started to move it away, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain shooting through her hand and up her arm. Bree yelped and instinctively drew back the device. That action only caused the pain to spread. Bree threw the small object across the room, narrowly missing the top of Chase's head. The youngest looked up and frowned.

"What happened?" Adam asked

"I-I don't know," Bree mumbled. She gripped her arm and looked down at it. A red line was starting to form across the back of her wrist. "What is that?"

By this time Chase had crawled over to investigate, his book forgotten. He gulped as he looked at the line on Bree's hand. "That would be blood, Bee-Bee," he said quietly, his voice shaky.

"Do I need it?" she whispered.

"Um, yeah, it only keeps you alive!" Chase snapped sarcastically. But his face had turned a bit pale and his bottom lip was trembling.

"It's getting bigger," Adam observed.

"It hurts," Bree murmured. The pain was spreading across her arm. Tears leapt into her eyes and Bree bit her lip. "Guys, it _hurts_!"

"Alright, okay, nobody panic!" Chase said.

"You're the only one panicking," Adam pointed out.

"Yeah, are _you _okay, Chasey?" Bree asked, feeling like taking the attention away from her wounded arm would somehow make it feel better. "Your face is turning white."

"I'm fine," Chase said, though Bree could tell he was lying at least a little bit. "It's just kinda . . . I mean . . . whatever, we just need to treat it right. Adam, go get a wet washcloth. I'll get the band-aids."

Adam nodded and rushed off to the bathroom. Chase ran across the lab and started digging through one of the desk drawers. Bree cradled her arm against her chest. Despite her best effort, tears were beginning to flow out of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with her good hand, but they continued to come.

The oldest bionic came back with the wet washcloth. He helped Bree press it against her hand. Chase returned with a small square sheet.

"Good job, Adee," Chase commended his brother.

Adam nodded and lifted the cloth. Most of the blood had left Bree's hand. It had been transported onto the cloth.

"L-Look," Bree said with a sniffle, "the w-washcloth got hurt too." She managed to crack a half-hearted smile.

"Here, let's get this on you," Chase said, kneeling beside his sister. He peeled off two white flaps from the back of the sheet and pressed in onto Bree's wrist.

"A sticker?" Bree asked incredulously.

Chase looked like he was about to say something, but he changed his mind and said instead, "Yes, a special sticker that will make you feel better. See, it even has a bunny on the back of it!"

"Ooh!" Bree squealed. "That's a cute bunny. Hi bunny! He'll help me feel better! Is he magical?"

"You bet!" Adam said. "Bunnies are the most magical-est of creatures. Behind unicorns, zebras, and turkeys, of course!"

"Why turkeys?" Chase asked.

"They're so magical they get their own holiday!" Adam insisted. "You know, Turkey-giving Day?"

"Thanksgiving Day?" Chase corrected.

"Tomato, tomato," Adam said, waving his hand.

The lab doors whooshed open behind the kids and they turned to see who was coming in. Although considering only four people in the world ever came into the lab, and three of them never left, it was, of course, Mr. Davenport.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked, sitting down in the desk chair.

"Bree hurt herself," Adam said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Mr. Davenport yelped, jumping right back up from his chair. "Where? How? What?"

"You're funny," Adam giggled.

"Just my hand, Mr. Davenport," Bree said sheepishly.

"They were messing around with your invention," Chase said, pointing to the small metal stick that was still on the other side of the lab.

"Snitch," Bree hissed.

"You what?" Mr. Davenport asked again. He sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose. "Okay, okay, first things first: can I see your hand, sweetie?"

Bree obediently held up her hand. "Adee and Chasey helped me put that on," she said, pointing to the band-aid. "The magical bunny will help me feel better."

"Magical bunny?" Mr. Davenport repeated quietly. He shook his head, but he didn't say anything else. "You guys did a good job taking care of this."

"On TV they always kiss the boo-boo," Bree said softly. She lifted her hand a bit higher.

Mr. Davenport pursed his lips. "Uh, Bree, I don't know . . ."

"_Please _Mr. Davenport?"

"Oh, fine." Mr. Davenport got down on one knee. He gently took Bree's hand and kissed the band-aid on her wrist. "There, all better?"

Bree giggled. "Much."

"My turn next!" Adam said. He took Bree's hand and kissed the injury as well. "Now it's Chasey's turn!" Everyone turned to look at the youngest bionic.

"Um, no way," Chase said, shaking his head furiously.

"Oh, come on, Chasey!" Bree said with a laugh. "Kiss my wrist!"

"No!" Chase shouted, backing up.

"Kiss it!" Bree squealed. She advanced towards her brother.

"No! No!" Chase shouted, but he was still smiling. He turned around and began to run around the lab.

Bree laughed and began to chase her brother. Adam joined in as well. Mr. Davenport just settled down to do more work. Bree continued to run after Chase, shouting dare upon dare that he kiss her injured wrist.

* * *

**So, yeah . . . was it alright? Hopefully it wasn't confusing. So Bree accidently found some kind of pressure point on the invention, and that caused something sharp to stick out from it and prick her wrist. When she tried to pull it away, she just dragged it across her hand and made the scratch bigger. Then Chase was a little freaked out by the blood. Does that make sense?**

'**Tomato, tomato' doesn't look/sound as good in writing. XD But you know the saying, right? 'Tow-may-tow' and 'tow-mah-tow.' You know what I meant! Also, I don't find it unlikely that they knew about Thanksgiving. I mean, in Commando App it was shown that they celebrated Christmas. :/**

**I also slipped in a slight "Bolt" reference, if anyone caught it.**

**So, let me know what you thought! I appreciate every single review I get. Wow, you guys really like this story! Thank you so much! I hope this satisfied you. If you have any suggestions for future one-shots, review or PM them to me. See you soon! Bye! :D**


End file.
